Mejor
by Chuu.love
Summary: siempre ha encontrado a Tomoka demasiado chillona, pero ésta le demostró que es buena en algo más que hablar – Onsehot – Lemón


_Los personajes de The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son la propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi._

Summary: Ryoma siempre ha encontrado a Tomoka demasiado chillona, pero ésta le demostró que es buena en algo más que hablar – Onsehot – Lemón.

**Mejor**

¡Oh sí!

Él siempre la había considerado una chica bastante chillona y efusiva, no le gustaba cuando ella hablaba porque su tono de voz era demasiado alarmante.

Aunque claro tenía que admitir, que con el paso de los años se había vuelto muy guapa. Senos grandes, de amplias caderas y un esplendido trasero. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía siendo tan chillona como siempre.

Más a pesar de que si le dieran a elegir, elegiría a su amiga, Sakuno. Por ser callada, sencilla y nuevamente, callada. Y a pesar de que aquello sería su respuesta, no sabía como había terminado en aquella situación.

-Ah-h.. Tch…-soltó un leve quejido el chico de orbes doradas. Su mirada se posó en el suelo, y ahí estaba ella.

Arrodillada frente a él, con su polla en su boca y sus bolas en sus manos.

Sus labios estaban bien abiertos, dejando que su miembro entrará por completo, se deslizaba de apoco en su lengua y ése peculiar sabor salado que ya conocía tan bien estaba en su boca. Movía su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y se concentraba por aquella ranura donde saldría ese exquisito néctar que a ella le encantaba beber. Sus manos masajeaban y apretaban firmemente hacia arriba los testículos del chico.

-Tch… A-Ahh-soltó como una especie de gemido nuevamente. La chica deslizaba por aquel miembro su lengua, tranquila y sensualmente, dejo que la llenara por completo hasta su garganta y con cuidado lo sacaba y nuevamente lo introducía en su boca hasta que su nariz rozara los vellos del chico. La chica aumentó el ritmo de pronto, su cuerpo temblaba completamente del placer y sus testículos chocaban con la barbilla de la chica cuando aumentaba cada vez esa rítmica mamada.

El chico sintió sus manos apretando más fuerte sus testículos, la mamada se estaba haciendo más insistente, su lengua recorría ahora con fuerza ese tronco y apretaba levemente sus labios cuando éstos llegaban a la cabeza del miembro. Intentó aguantar, pero no pudo evitarlo, tomó la cabeza de la chica con una mano y la empujó hasta el fondo haciendo que su miembro llegara hasta su garganta disparando una y otra vez sin cesar una corrida de semen, vio como ella lo tragaba gustosa y como su corrida excepcional se rebalsaba en su boca y caía por sus labios deslizándose por su garganta. El chico terminó y ella apretó con sus labios el pene exprimiéndole el semen que quedaba aún.

El chico no dijo nada, solo vio como ella acomodaba el bóxer, subía la cremallera de su pantalón y abrochaba el botón del pantalón.

-Ryoma-sama-dijo en su tono chillón pero con ese toque sensual que ponía en aquellas situaciones- Ahora puedes irte al entrenamiento.

El chico sin decir nada estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando vio en un descuido de la chica al ponerse de pie, sus bragas completamente mojadas por sus jugos vaginales y como se deslizaban por su entrepierna.

Vio a la chica irse en silencio, vio el su trasero mecerse, el suave y sensual contorneo de sus caderas, y su pequeña cintura que hacía que sus senos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran.

Oh sí, a lo mejor Tomoka era una chica bastante chillona que era demasiado alarmante para alguien como él.

Pero había que admitirlo, ella era muy, muy buena en otras cosas.

¿Entrenamiento?

La siguió hasta que se perdieron en un rincón apartado de la Escuela.

Y sin decir nada, inició algo mucho mejor que un entrenamiento de tenis.

¡Oh, sí!

Mucho **mejor. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nota: Ok. No sé qué mierda me acaba de pasar. No sé por qué tuve las ganas de hacer esto, la historia, no la escena xDDD Y bueno, Tomoka y Ryoma no me gustan juntos, pero no sé, TENÍA esa necesidad de escribir esto. Y es que se me vino a la mente de la nada y tuve que hacerlo, y bueno, ahora lo subo, veamos qué tal va la aceptación de éste Oneshot. No soy muy buena en los lemon's así que lo siento u.u


End file.
